8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lich von Vampire
Lich von Vampire, also known as the Lich King, is the first Fiend fought by the Light Warriors. He is the Fiend of Earth, King of Death, and father of Vilbert von Vampire. Currently, he is the ruler of Hell. He was also notably the first competent and truly dangerous villain the Light Warriors faced. Role in the Comic After seemingly killing Vilbert, Lich appeared and the Light Warriors began discussing how presumably easy it would be to kill him. Lich quickly interrupted them by grabbing Black Mage and throwing him into the Armoire of Invincibility, breaking his neck and killing him. An enraged Fighter attacked Lich, but as Lich had said earlier, he had removed his soul from his body and was immortal. However, Fighter succeeded in making Lich drop the Earth Orb, which Thief snatched up. Lich then congratulated them on figuring out the Earth Orb contained his soul, even though they hadn't. Thief began plotting a way to steal Lich's soul from within the orb, rendering him vulnerable. Thief eventually used his authority as the elf prince to declare the Earth Orb a natural resource, and the soul within it pollution, prompting the "law ninja" to attack Lich. He then ordered the "pollution" removed, and Lich's soul was removed. Fighter then returned the soul to Lich's body. Although Lich reminded the Light Warriors he was still a powerful mage, at that moment he was dragged down to Hell by Black Mage, who had just taken over Hell. In Hell, Lich found Black Mage had taken over by removing the spines of Hell's demons. Lich restored their spines and was crowned their new king. Black Mage was returned to mortal status while Lich began reigning over Hell. He has subsequently gathered the other fiends as they have been defeated. Recently, in the renovated Temple of Fiends, the Four Fiends has been summoned back by the Sulk. When first brought back, Drizz'l requested that the Fiends kill the other Dark Warriors. Notably, Lich then said hello to his undead son Vilbert and had a discussion about what they were doing since the Light Warrior incident. The King of Death then comments that ruling Hell has been a "challenging but rewarding experience". It should be noted that Lich was apparently able to look at Black Mage's face without going insane, as he noted BM's smile at one point. This may be attributed to him being dead or his power as one of the four fiends. Relationships with other characters Vilbert: Lich Von Vampire is the father of Vilbert the Dark Warrior and presumably the reason Vilbert is an Undead. Apparently, he was able to hook up with Vilbert's Mother using "Creepy Undead Mind Control". This appears to work in a similar fashion to ALL of Red Mage's abilities as Vilbert's conception involved semantics involving the term "boner" Kary: After dying against the Light Warriors and White Mage, she ended up in Hell along with Lich. The two seem to have known each other prior to the events of 8 bit theater (excluding the fact that Sarda and White Mage had both technically gone through all of time) Ur: Like the other Fiends, Ur joins Lich after he was summoned by Fighter in the Undersea Shrine. Muffin: Finally, the last of the Four Fiends suddenly arrives in Hell to join the Party, after having her Brain stabbed by Dragoon. Trivia * Lich loves oranges, which was apparently supposed to play a major role in the climax of a movie never recorded. * The idea of a pre-existing villain becoming the King of Hell originated in Final Fantasy II, where the Emperor became the ruler of Hell by defeating The Devil. Lich became the King of Hell by healing the demons that were defeated by Black Mage and then shoving BM's soul into his corpse. * In Final Fantasy, all but one of the Fiends were named after their species (In the Advanced version at least as Marilith does not fit into the character restriction at all): Lich, Marilith, and Kraken. Tiamat was named after an individual of her species. In 8 bit theater however, the set is reversed. Muffin, Ur, and Kary are have the names of individuals of their kind. However, Lich goes by...Lich, which means Liches as a whole. * Lich's last name has always been "von Vampire" which means that he may have once been a vampire before becoming a lich but also that Vilbert may have been born back when Lich was still a vampire in this scenario. See Also Lich von Vampire Appearances Category:Characters Category:Monsters